ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Borg species
I just started this, it needs to be expanded and I think putting the references for each species appearence would be neat. Jaf 18:39, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC)Jaf Any thoughts on if appearances of each species as Borg should be cited line by line? This would be in the style of Borg species designations. (Pro) - it would allow for a user to know which episode a rare sighting, such as an assimilated Bolian is in. (Con) - it would be problematic for common species. This is a little differnt then the list of appearances at the respected species pages, as this would be specific to proving them as having been assimilated by the collective. Jaf 22:23, 26 January 2006 (UTC)Jaf *Hmmm, it seems someone already started this process. Still no thoughts? Jaf 01:05, 3 February 2006 (UTC)Jaf * "The following species have been assimilated by the Borg Collective.": Which of these specieses have been assimilated as a whole, i.e. the Borg tok over the species's homeworld and assimilated everybody? 21:22, 16 February 2006 (UTC) Species Numbers What does everyone think about adding Species Numbers next to their names? I'm not sure how many Species Numbers have been mentioned in all of the episodes, but I think it would be great to have a listing of them. MJRivera 02:36, 31 July 2006 (UTC) :Borg species designations? Jaf 03:04, 31 July 2006 (UTC)Jaf ::I didn't know that page existed, thanks for showing me :) --MJRivera 01:23, 1 August 2006 (UTC) ::: Should that page be merged with this one? -- StAkAr Karnak 12:54, 13 October 2006 (UTC) Voth and Swarm alien Borg? i have a feeling both of these were seen in "infinite regress", but can anyone confirm this? i can't recall seeing these species as drones. Deevolution 02:56, 13 October 2006 (UTC) :Sounds like a good question for Jorg. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:03, 13 October 2006 (UTC) ::this process should also be applied to Starfleet species. ::: is indeed the episode where the two species were seen in Seven's guilt-induced nightmares/hallucinations. --Jörg 09:42, 13 October 2006 (UTC) Dala vs. Lansor why was dala's species to changed to Lansor? :Because that is the name of the caharacter who was seen as Borg. That was in . One good way to check would have been to follow the new link. --OuroborosCobra talk 12:47, 13 October 2006 (UTC) i mean, are they the same make-up. the users who created the links didn't seem to think so. besides, lansor is a person and this list is for species. :Dala is a person as well, not the name of a species. We do not have a name for the species, so it is usually named after the first prominent member of the species seen. Lansor was seen in episode 120, Dala in episode 140. Therefore, in absence of an actual name, we call them "Lansor's species". --OuroborosCobra talk 18:30, 13 October 2006 (UTC) ::I understand that. But, firstly I want to know if Dala and Lansor are a make-up reuse or just similar make-up and secondly Lansor's species and Lansor's species are not the same link. :::more importantly, are we sure that dala's species was assimlated by the borg? in that case, it could be two seperate species listed here. i don't have that information. Deevolution 20:11, 13 October 2006 (UTC) :Well, Dala's species is not listed anymore, Lansor's is. There is as yet no article stating that they are one and the same. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:29, 13 October 2006 (UTC) ::hence why i asked why you removed dala's species in the first place. :::he didn't. i did. i don't recall any evidence explicitly stating that dala's people had been assimilated by the borg. if i am forgetting something, please add dala's species to the list in addition to lansor's species. Deevolution 23:54, 13 October 2006 (UTC) :There is none, except the possibility that Dala and Lansor are the same species, in which case it would be that Dala is a member of Lansor's species, since he appeared first. There would not be a "Dala's species". --OuroborosCobra talk 00:00, 14 October 2006 (UTC) ::settled! Deevolution 00:04, 14 October 2006 (UTC) :::Jorg and I had a chat about this on some talk page a while back. I think he might have pointed out some differences in some of the make-up, but I can't be sure and I don't quite remember where this took place. However, I think he might be able to help settle this. Jaf 00:28, 14 October 2006 (UTC)Jaf ::::Talk:Dala's species Jaf 06:46, 26 November 2006 (UTC)Jaf Terellian or Terrelian or Terrellian There was a reference in to Terellian or Terrelian or Terrellian. I can't make out which one it is, but they have had members assimilated is implied. Jaf 06:46, 26 November 2006 (UTC)Jaf